


【黑召】放养

by 404nameless



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404nameless/pseuds/404nameless
Summary: ·黑召，精灵x人族，短打，不带脑子只带下半身的爽文。·有字母圈小道具描写，体型差，单方面强制，甚至有点猎奇，身体和脑袋都被玩得不太好（x）·真的是下半身打的字，总之是不建议阅读
Kudos: 5





	【黑召】放养

他跨上门前的台阶，步履虚浮地靠上柱子，等塞满了视野的眩晕过去。

天色还早，院子里的樱花树落了满地的粉，淹没了蓝色方格的野营布垫。他深吸了一口气，清淡的花香让他清醒了一点，带着凉意的柱子让他正在发热的身体好受了许多。他开始考虑要不要去樱花树下坐一会儿，自打月余之前他突然患病，已经很久没有在外面野营了。

他这么想着，记忆却突然变得十分模糊，院子里的景色也变得十足陌生，连那个落着樱花的野餐垫也看起来冰冷得没有温度。他好像从没在这个院子里野炊过，实际上，他突然想起自己根本没买过房子。他向来是个喜欢热闹的人，自打成为冒险者以来，都是在部队房里享受热热闹闹的群体氛围，在一三五的早中晚轮班做饭。

疑问一个接一个地冒出来，但是他现在还是应该先“回家”，先进到这间屋子里。

因为他现在非常难受。

说不出是哪里不舒服，只是腰肢酸软，动一动都膝盖打颤。热度从身体内部烧了起来，脸颊被闷得通红，眼眶也泛上红晕。这种重感冒一样的症状从月余之前突然造访，甚至有几日他即便出了门也无法参加冒险。最近一周倒是好了很多，但他的朋友们仍然十分担心他的情况，每天只让他透三小时的气就要送他回到这里来。

——回到他男朋友的家。

这个词让他心里一阵愕然，相识的细节也像苏打水的气泡，阳光一照便转瞬即逝。他想不起太具体的经过，只记得亲友们都对那个男友——野队认识的黑魔——赞不绝口，说那个黑魔温柔又俊朗，打着灯能难找这么完美的恋人。他也在亲友的撮合之下答应了黑魔的求婚，在十二神大教堂预约了下周三的傍晚……

下周三傍晚的，婚礼。

他不由得一阵头晕目眩，脚下一软，滑了一个踉跄。口中溢出难耐的吟哦，本就加速跳动的心脏登时蹦到了他的耳边。

他确实应该好好休息，而不是借着不想回家的名义消费自己的身体。

他这样想着，握住门把的手指却发了抖。门开了，室内光线充足，是精致的简约装潢，温馨又舒适，并不像什么龙潭虎穴。他小心谨慎地往里走了两步，把门轻轻带上——然后噗通一声跪倒在地。

他想起来了，也感受到了。

身体不受控制的颤抖，缩成一团，眼泪划过脸颊，喘息瞬间粗起来，像是突然被扔进滚烫的锅里煮。他带着满身的汗如梦初醒，所有的不适突然有了来源。

后穴里传来鲜明的异物感，塞在里面的东西实在太大了，大到压迫内脏，大到他因为恐惧而控制不住地收紧肚子，又被那个东西表面的数个凸起磨得尾椎发麻。法袍下面没穿内裤——也穿不上内裤，阴茎里被插入了过长的棒针，一直顶到膀胱里的内壁，随着他的痉挛摩挲脆弱的肉膜，撑得酸胀到疼痛的地步。棒针上面连着银链，因为汗液而粘在腹部，一直连到被乳钉贯穿的左胸口。而右胸口则传来无法忽视的麻痒——乳夹在胀痛的乳头上夹到现在，异样感一波一波击中下腹，痒得他颤着手去摸。

“唔——！”

拉着乳夹的挂坠一扯，罪魁祸首没被扯掉，快感却夹着舒爽的电流一起击中了小腹。干性高潮突然就把他卷进了白色的深渊，腰肢猛地弯折到极限，被棒针折磨的阴茎可怜地抽动两下，一滴水也漏不出来。

他瞪着眼睛喘息，眼泪一个劲的流，恐惧比无措更甚，手指酥的拿不动腰间的魔导书。他想起来了很多东西，比如自己一日一日的在这个房子被玩弄，被调教，然后在第二天手脚酸软的被穿戴好满身的淫具放出门去；门一关，他又总是忘了恐惧，忘了这个房子里所有的淫乱之事，忘了那个深谙黑魔法之道的男人对他下的咒。于是他每日带着满心惶恐夺门而出，又在每日的活动结束时乖乖的回来，日复一日，像一只被放养的羊。

“怎么一个人在玄关玩起来了呢。”

那个男人的声音在他头顶响起，被眼泪模糊的视野里才映出一个逐渐清晰的人影。高挑俊美的精灵站在他的面前，切开了光，罩下一片阴影。

恐惧短暂地驱动了他的身体，颤抖的四肢努力往后蠕动，只是爬过的距离根本经不住高大的精灵伸一下胳膊。

被抱起来的时候，他崩溃似地哭了一声。

“你还是应该多吃一点东西。”

他被钉在黑魔的腰上。

另一颗心脏贴着他的蝴蝶骨，热烈又聒噪。他的一条腿被黑魔抬起来，另一条腿也因为过大的身高差而无法触及地面，于是全身的重量都压在两人交合的地方，肚子被顶出一个小丘。极大的刺激逼得他一直流泪，受刑一样仰着脖子，喉结不安地滑动，像是被顶到了喉咙。

黑魔温柔地抚摸他被顶起来的肚子，用极其适合暖阳的口吻轻声说道：“不然肏起你来，总像是欺负小孩子。”

明明嘴上说着这种话，比刚才塞在他后穴里的东西还大的阴茎却瞬间抽出大半，又一口气捅到最深——囊袋啪叽一声打到他的臀肉，狰狞的性器撞得他浑身颤抖，视野泛白，口水混着眼泪一起滴落下巴。他的阴茎被玩坏好久了，即使受到这样的刺激，也只能在棒针的支撑下微微翘起一点。

膀胱传来无法忍受的尿意，他控制不住身体下意识的反应，很努力地想尿，于是把肚子里的性器绞的更紧。这形成了恶性循环，被肏得舌头都耷拉出来。

“唔——！啊、唔嗯——！啊啊啊——”

他止不住自己被肏穿的恐惧，于是也止不住哭叫，胸膛大幅度起伏着，却不敢说一句求饶的话，生怕因为不够乖巧而受到责罚。

黑魔把他抱进浴室，像给小孩把尿一样，扶着他的阴茎对准了马桶，骨节分明的手指轻轻在充血的阴茎上撸动。但是对现在的他来说，无法疏解的快感跟受刑并没有区别，只会让他感到恐惧。

黑魔轻轻拉了一下棒针上的圆环，腿根一阵抽动，鼠蹊部因为长期的使力而又酸又麻，前端仍然一点也排不出来。

“嗯——！”

棒针又被推了回去。尿道被光滑的金属摩擦，末端的圆柱短暂的在内口抽插一次，又顶进了膀胱的肉壁，将脆弱的腔口顶变了形。

双脚在空中乱蹬，又很快被黑魔粗硕的阴茎肏失了力，只能无助地颤抖着，徒劳地哭叫。

“马上会让你尿的……不要这么可爱的撒娇。”

黑魔亲亲他汗湿的耳鬓，拉着棒针在他的尿道里抽插。速度并不快，甚至称得上力道温柔，有意让他好好感受前后都被侵犯的乐趣。棒针的圆头跟肚子里的阴茎隔着肉膜顶在一起，比疼痛还令人恐惧的快感几乎磨碎了他的脊椎，他不得要领的挣扎，只是把前后之中的某一个吞得更深。

破碎的哭声很快变成接近崩溃的叫喊，最后变成濒临窒息的呜咽和痉挛。玩了数十次之后，黑魔终于拔出了棒针。橙黄色的尿液撑起刚垂下来的茎身，一股脑的射了出来。精灵那宽大的手掌也紧紧压上他的小腹，嵌入他身体里的阴茎使劲往那一点顶弄，瞬间将那个要命的腺体压变了形。

他张大了嘴，却叫不出声，脑子仿佛都跟着一起射出去了。极光冲破屋顶，击穿了他的灵魂，吐了一半尿液的阴茎颤颤巍巍的射出一点白浊，又断断续续的射出尿液。黑魔揉压他的肚子，一下一下重重的顶，几乎要把他的身体都揉成完美契合的肉杯。他像一条离水的鱼，毫无意义的挣扎最后都变成了下体失禁的水。腺体被毫无怜悯的挤压，决然又凶狠，跟落在耳边的吻截然不同。

他要被捣碎了——

软垂的阴茎随着抽插而跳动，又喷出小股浊液，稀得接近了水。黑魔好心地帮他撸动，轻柔的挤压饱受折磨的囊袋和茎身。他被撑得弯不下腰，只能挺着胸膛无声的啜泣，好一会儿才发出一声尖啸，整个人都软在了黑魔身上。

“啊、唔嗯！啊、不——不要再——！”

最终还是被无法承受的感官逼的理智全失，开始不得要领的扭动身体，用没剩下多少力气的手努力推拒着黑魔的腰，哭得几乎窒息。

胸前的银链沾满了汗水，在明媚的阳光中闪动。黑魔无奈地叹了口气，拉着银链，在召唤骤然压低的喘息里摸到了链子尽头的棒针，扶着召唤绵软的下体，轻车熟路的插了回去。

“放、嗯————！！”

精灵爱怜的亲亲他的脑后，在他骤然缩紧的身体里又凿了两下，“像被捏住后领的小奶猫。”他的喘息也十分粗重，声音却还是极富迷惑性的温柔，“总是要这样才乖……不过，你也的确饿了吧。”

他又被抱到餐厅，放在餐桌上。股间的淫液淋湿了来时的走廊，也打湿了干净的桌面。他浑身酥软，神经不受控制的抽搐，一点力气也没有，下体大开地仰倒在桌子上呜咽。

明媚的阳光照到他身上，他只觉得像锅底的火，烧的皮肤疼痛。

肚子里的东西短暂的离开了一下，水液失禁一样从闭不紧的肛口流出来，像是被掏出了脏器一样怪异。

“不行——嗯——”

黑魔正对着他，又插了回来。

下体一阵酸胀，明明射不出东西，他却还是被扔进了光层。高潮过后的身体绵软无力，但他不敢躺下，只能顺着黑魔阴茎的弧度挺着腰，生怕被戳破了脏器，或者撑破了肚子。撑起上半身的双臂都抖的可怜，这个姿势让他十分辛苦，呜咽着摇头拒绝，被狠狠顶了一下——又老实了。

“那就做到你适应为止也可以。”黑魔搂着他的腰，口吻仍然十分温柔。只是抠弄乳肉的方式，和落在锁骨上层层叠叠的咬痕都证明真相并非如此，“没关系，你可以慢慢来。”

“嗯、啊、啊啊！唔——！”

他吃力地哭，努力扭动腰肢配合，想让自己轻松一点。很快就被肏得神情恍惚，身体和脑袋都像一滩热泥，由着入侵者塑造成自己喜欢的样子。灵魂仿佛游离在肉体之外，冷静的感叹，果然是这样，果然黑魔对他的拒绝的总是十分不满……从他大概两个月之前拒绝了告白，到月余之前拒绝了他的求婚，再到每一天，他都控制不住的拒绝黑魔过分的性爱，然后每一次他都很快得到了自己的教训……却还是控制不住。

灵魂被强硬的拉回驱壳，黑魔正用嘴喂给他今天的晚餐。他被肏得神志不清，尝不出是什么做出来的汤汁，只觉得黏稠得难以吞咽，就像下体每天被迫吞咽数次的稠液一样。

但他没有办法，只要理智尚存他就不敢拒绝……喉结努力蠕动，断断续续地呜咽让一些汤汁流过了下巴，黑魔耐心地帮他舔去，又把新的喂到他嘴里。

上下都被塞得太满了，满得真的吃不下去……但是黑魔实在喜欢他那个努力吞咽，又被肏得上气不接下气的样子，于是咬着他蠕动的喉结，开始加速肏弄。

他蜷不起身子，绷直的脚在黑魔侧腹乱蹬。撑着身体的手臂又卸了力，只能死死扒着桌面，倚着黑魔的手，胸膛挺得像一只反折的虾。乳首上的银饰沾了水珠，又因为胸膛的剧烈起伏而甩出去。精灵把这视为邀请，用唇齿亵玩他的乳首。

“——啊——！！”

鼠蹊部一阵抽搐——他又想射了。即便再怎么不想承认，被彻底开发过的乳肉也还是能在接近撕咬的对待下得到乐趣。泪水糊住了他的视野，也仿佛糊住了他的脑子，嘴里的汤汁在哭叫之下全流了出去，下面的嘴也很快就尝到了黑魔喂来的晚饭，恍惚之中，他觉得两边都是一样的味道。

黑魔咬破了他的颈侧，他吸着气，一点儿也不敢动。又稠又多的精液一个劲往他的胃里挤，肠肉里黏黏腻腻，涨得他想干呕。但他不敢流露出一点儿拒绝的意图，下意识的努力吞咽，仿佛要把溢到喉咙里的精液咽回肚子里。

肚子里的阴茎小了许多，肚皮却又被精液撑起来。情色的喘息响在他的耳侧，他恍惚地有些昏沉，在皮肤下面闷了一天的热度到现在才有消散的迹象，乳肉却依然传来阵阵麻痒。

黑魔抱着他，轻轻抚摸他的后背，夹着喘息的嗓音变得十分低沉：“明天就留在家里休息吧，我们可以商量一下蜜月去哪里旅行。”

也许是下意识的抵抗，也许是神经痉挛，身体小幅度地挣动了一下。

黑魔把他抱得更紧，紧得肚子上的指印也跟着骨头一起开始疼。

他突然忍不住心里的委屈，咬着嘴唇哭起来。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：好可怜呀召召（棒读）
> 
> 这个故事告诉我们，不要盲从，即使是亲友的恋爱建议也不要随便听信（手动狗头）命运不在你自己手里，就指不定到谁那里去了（。）
> 
> （当然是说笑的毕竟只是下半身打的字……x）


End file.
